Bright Hell
by Lacrimis
Summary: Sam, coincé avec Lucifer dans la cage pour l'éternité, doit accepter la présence du diable pour rester sain d'esprit. Pendant ce temps, Adam et Michael tentent de les libérer, coincés dans la dimension qui entoure la cage, et forcés de combattre les 'gardiens' de la prison du diable. Chaque Winchester devra collaborer pour rester en vie, mais à quel prix ? Samifer/Midam/Destiel


Oh mon dieu, ça fait siii longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur ce site ! Enfin bref je vous avait promis une fic avec les couples Midam et Samifer, donc la voilà ! Pour les petits nouveaux, si celle-là vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à allez voir Alone and Afraid, et Seven nights with the devil, du même genre. Bright Hell est ma petite dernière *comme une mère-poule avec ses fics* et comme je suis une inconditionnelle de la cage et du angst, eh bah.. Amusez-vous bien ! :).

* * *

Son visage est pressé contre des pavés blancs, trop proches et trop flous. La dernière chose dont il se souvient est une forte lumière blanche et de la douleur, mais son corps est relaxé comme s'il se réveillait d'une bonne sieste.  
-Sam ?  
Il fait un effort pour tourner la tête, mais la lumière est toujours trop puissante pour ses yeux et il ne peut discerner qu'une silhouette humanoïde proche de lui.  
-La lumière.. Il laisse échapper d'une voix étouffée en espérant que l'inconnu comprenne le message.  
-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas l'éteindre, la voix grave, et étrangement raisonnante répond.  
Il se tourne, sa peau s'écarte de la chaleur du sol, là où il doit être allongé depuis plusieurs heures, et refroidit immédiatement.  
Ce n'est pas un hôpital, même si l'odeur d'antiseptique et le blanc immaculé des murs, du sol, et du plafond, semble l'indiquer.  
C'est une salle rectangulaire, complètement vide, à part pour la lampe qui rappelle à Sam celle que les policiers braquent sur lui quand ils essayent de l'impressionner.  
Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, pas de porte, pas d'aération, c'est une cellule immaculée.  
-Dean...  
Le mot est brisé, arraché de sa gorge comme s'il avait mangé du sable. La sensation descend de sa bouche à sa poitrine et reste là, pesante et criante, réclamant son attention.  
-Il va bien, il est toujours à la surface.  
Soudain, les jambes de Sam se bousculent sous son poids, parce que maintenant que l'engourdissement s'est dissipé, il reconnaît en partie cette voix.  
Il s'écarte de Lucifer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur, et la sensation est infiniment inconfortable, comme s'il n'avait pas touché de surface solide depuis des siècles.  
Le diable est debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans une forme humaine et restreinte, pourtant il semble remplir tout l'espace. Il ne reconnaît pas son visage. Ce n'est pas Nick, mais ce navire a les mêmes yeux bleus et cheveux blond cendré, un membre de la même famille peut-être.

Sam attend. Il n'essaye pas de ralentir son souffle erratique ou de calmer les tremblements qui parcourent ses membres, parce que la torture qui l'attend ne lui laissera pas le choix de l'impassibilité de toute façon.  
Lucifer ne bouge pas de sa position, adossé contre le mur opposé comme s'il se préoccupait de laisser de l'espace à Sam. Il fixe le Winchester avec un intérêt tranquille, sans rage et sans folie. Ce qui est ridicule, parce que Sam est quasiment sûr qu'il vient de les condamner à une éternité dans cette boite stérile, et le diable va très probablement commencer à le torturer d'une minute à l'autre.

Le silence est rapidement pesant, au point que Sam commence à se demander si attendre qu'il se mette à paniquer et hurler n'est pas une partie du plaisir. Il s'est assis il y a environ une heure. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins, le temps est impossible à calculer dans la cage. Le sol est comme du plastique sous ses doigts, ce qui réveille douloureusement son instinct de survie, parce qu'être enfermé dans une salle complètement hermétique n'est pas particulièrement rassurant. Il appuie son front contre ses genoux pour échapper au regard scrutateur de Lucifer et décide que s'il ne bouge plus du tout, il finira peut-être par se fondre dans les murs trop blancs et trop propres de cette prison. Il réalise éventuellement que, la lampe étant hors de portée, il n'y a littéralement rien pouvant servir d'arme dans cette pièce. Il se demande si Lucifer se réduirait à utiliser ses ongles et ses dents pour réduire Sam en morceaux. Il se demande s'il se sentira comme Dean, quand les chiens de l'enfer lacéraient sa peau et rongeaient ses organes comme s'ils fouillaient l'intérieur de son corps.

Finalement, la question devient si pesante qu'il doit la poser ou devenir fou à la répéter en boucle dans sa tête.  
-Adam ?  
Il regarde Lucifer pencher la tête et plisser les yeux, comme pour mieux le discerner à travers la lumière aveuglante.  
-Je ne sens pas sa présence, ou celle de Michael. Mais ils sont très probablement quelque part à l'extérieur de la cage.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'i l'extérieur ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Sam. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis assez limité dans mes mouvements, ici.  
Et Sam pense ''Et voilà'', l'annonce, le rappel que si un des être les plus puissants de la création est coincé dans un espace minuscule, c'est de sa faute.  
Il attend les conséquences, est presque prêt à les accueillir, mais le silence remplit la pièce à nouveau et rien ne vient. Il hésite à parler encore, se demande si parler rapproche l'échéance de sa tranquillité, se demande combien de temps il pourra attendre encore avant de commencer à se faire mal lui-même.

Combien de temps maintenant, combien de jours ?

-Tu ne vas pas me torturer, me faire.. payer ? Il demande finalement, regardant Lucifer avec une espèce de défiance, parce qu'il est un Winchester et qu'il ne peut pas être défaitiste même dans les derniers instants de sa vie en tant que tel. Avant qu'il oublie qui il est et d'où il vient, et même son propre prénom. Et même son frère. Mais il est sûr que Dean a tenu, a tenu des années avant de commencer à laisser qui il est couler au rythme du sang qui coule sur le feu. Alors il va s'accrocher, aussi longtemps qu'il en est capable. Jusqu'à ce que le vrombissement du moteur de l'impala, et l'odeur de la veste en cuire de son père, et le goût des sandwichs que Dean lui faisait quand c'était juste eux et une vieille télé dans une chambre de motel décrépie, jusqu'à ce que tout ça disparaisse.  
Pourtant, Lucifer sourit comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, et une douleur ancienne s'allume dans ses yeux, alors qu'il regarde Sam rassembler son courage.  
-Oh, mais je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour la torture Sam. C'est la cage, ne l'oublie pas.

* * *

La suite bientôt ! Une petite review fait toujours plaisirs *-*


End file.
